SGA Aperture
by McKay Rulez
Summary: Cave Johnson of Aperture Science becomes the new leader of Atlantis after the IOA and UN pull the SGC's funding away. (Note: Rodney McKay, Cave Johnson and Caroline are related in this crossover.)
1. Out With the Old

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Portal or any of it's characters._  
_Stargate Atlantis &amp; SG-1 / Portal 2 _  
_Summary: Cave Johnson of Aperture Science becomes the leader of Atlantis after the IOA and UN pull the SGC's funding away. How will everyone cope with their new enthusiastic, insane, caution-less leader?_  
_Note: In this cross over I'm making Rodney related to Cave Johnson. Caroline and Cave Johnson had Chell Johnson, who with a McKay had Jeannie and Rodney McKay._

General Landry sat down at the conference table annoyed. He had just gotten off long numerous phone calls with the President, representatives of the UN and the IOA. General O'neil leaned back in his chair and looked to Landry. "That bad?"  
Landry sighed. "Their pulling their funding." Jack shrugged. "They always say that. They never actually do it."  
Landry shook his head. "I don't think their kidding this time, Jack."  
SG-1 walked in.  
Cameron looked between Jack and Landry. "Sir's?" Landry looked at them. "Funding for the SGC's operations are going down hill." Jack crossed his arms. "What are they whinny about this time?"  
"The IOA believe there's not enough things coming out of the gate worth the money their putting in." Landy replied.  
Daniel put his two cents in. "But where always finding new cultures to study and bring back priceless artefacts!"  
Jack leaned over to Daniel. "I think their talking about things actually worth something Daniel."  
Daniel replied sarcastically. "Like big guns and spaceships."  
Jack pointed at him. "Exactly! Lets find stuff like that!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes. Cameron slapped his hands on the table. "No. This isn't gonna happen."  
"It already has. They've given the order to return all remaining teams off world then their shutting it down the gate." Landry replied.  
Cameron shook his head. "Nope. This has happened in the past already. Something always happens to change their mind where going to be fine." He replied decisively.  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.  
"If they actually go through with this Sir, what about Atlantis?" Asked Sam.  
"I don't know. I doubt we could force them home, or have them bring Atlantis here." General Landry replied.

A few days later Woolsey had been briefed on the situation on Earth. He had informed the staff and he had accepted his return to Earth.  
Everyone else though obviously refused and decided to let Earth figure themselves out, refusing to pack and leave when ordered. However, once Woolsey had actually packed his things and walked out the gate it all felt real.  
The Military had at that point turned to Colonel John Sheppard and the civilian's to Dr. Rodney McKay to fix the situation now that they where the highest ranking members left without a leader.

"Ya' know. We could just stay here. Not like their gonna make the effort to come her and drag us out." Sheppard shrugged.  
"Well they could but yes, yes, highly doubtful. Not like they could ever make me leave my city. My city needs me." McKay replied and held up a finger.  
"However, it could get very, very bad without their support. He added.  
"Rodney, we've been on our own before we don't need them as much as you think. Besides how much help have they really ever gave us with the Wraith anyway?" John replied.  
Ronon had his arms crossed. He grunted. "I was on my own for years against the Wraith. I know we don't need anyone."  
Rodney frown. "Well did it ever occur to you both that without Earth's support we will eventually run out of ammo? Let alone coffee?! How are we going to fight them then, hmmm? You need bullets and I need my share of coffee!"  
"We do have our trading partners." Teyla added trying to be helpful.  
"Teyla, most of your trading Friends are only good for food. How many of them would actually be willing to share ammunition when they need that too for their own defence of the Wraith?" Rodney reasoned.  
"What about the people who want to keep in contact with their families on Earth?" Dr. Beckett put in. "I got a Mother to keep an eye on. Cant have her worried about me bless her heart."  
Sheppard's eyes where shifting in thought while he realized the possible implications. "McKay will think of something."  
McKay raised an eyebrow. "I will?"  
"Don't you always say you can find a solution to the impossible?" Sheppard pointed out.  
Rodney lifted his chin. "Well yes-"  
"Good." Sheppard lifted himself from his chair, cutting Rodney off. "Then you'll think of something."  
McKay was going to complain but before he could the others where already getting up from their seats.  
Teyla put a hand on Rodney's arm. "We have faith in you."  
Beckett nodded his head. "Ie, good luck lad."  
They left and McKay sighed and grabbed his laptop. "Why is it always me?"


	2. A Herd of Geeks

A few days later they got an unscheduled gate activation. Chuck called Sheppard and he was just walking in when he saw Sam, Jeannie and her family, and some other man and woman he hadn't seen before walking through the gate. McKay was already walking over to them pulling his family and the new people off to the side speaking to each other.  
"Colonel?" John questioned Sam, looking them over. "Here to give us our letter of eviction?" He joked.  
Sam smiled and shook her head. "No Colonel. In fact-"  
She was cut off by the the man with Rodney. He had clapped his hands together and was grinning.  
"Actually you're getting your notice of a new landlord!" He reached his hand out to John. John blinked and shook it. "You must be John Sheppard? John nodded confused, the man continued chatting on happily.  
Nice to meet you now if you please city wide!  
Rodney gave a ear piece to the man then looked to Chuck and Chuck looked to John, who shrugged wearily. Chuck then nodded that it was on.  
The man straightened and smiled. "This is Cave Johnson, your new boss. Lucky you. My grandson says you're all the best of the best and that's exactly what I want here! Now don't you geeks worry you're little pocket protectors off. I'm not firing anyone.. Yet.. Anyway lets get to work on those Scientific advancements and kick Black Mesa and the IOA's asses!"  
John blinked. The people around the control center just stared.  
"Rodney." John looked to McKay. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"What?! You told me to fix the problem?! I fixed the problem!" Rodney crossed his arms and huffed sitting back in the chair while Sheppard stayed standing at the office desk. "Who is this.. Johnson guy, exactly and that lady he's with?" Sheppard asked. "And why didn't you tell me they where coming?"  
Zelenka stood at the door way and answered. "Cave Johnson is the founder and CEO of Aperture Science and the woman is his wife Caroline Johnson, also his assistant. They work in many various sciences. Mainly portals, Artificial Intelligence and turrets."  
"Portals?" John asked.  
"Portals as in like our Stargate except that these portals can be easily shot into place as long as they're on the right surface..  
Think of it in layman's terms as a discount Stargate that could help you cross a room fasted but not a full blown portal to the other side of the universe." Rodney replied, his hands moving about as he explained.  
"So you got his help because he was already interested?" John reasoned.  
"Well yes.. He's very rich Sheppard, he can afford to run the program and well he's very interested in advancing science as a whole.  
It runs in the family." Rodney replied.  
John raised an eyebrow. "Family? You mean that grandson he mentioned was you?" He asked.  
Rodney raised his chin. "Yes... Their my grandparents on my mother Chell's side.. That's one of the reasons why I was good at wormhole theory before I joined the program. I had worked for him when I was a kid. If you hadn't noticed my whole family are geniuses Sheppard.."  
Rodney tilted his head and motioned to Jeanie outside the window as an example.  
"You still didn't tell me they where coming here. Why? Sheppard asked.  
"I didn't know they where coming personally. Thought if he was going to send someone he would send one of his assistants, Doug or Greg.

They left the office and Sheppard decided it was probably best to try to get along with the cities new occupant.  
Chuck said they had went on a tour of the city with Beckett and Teyla, and that when they where done they would be in the mess hall.  
As they made their way to the mass hall Sheppard thought about it and Cave sort of did looked like a very old Rodney. He just hoped he would be a lot more like Jeanie then Rodney in the McKayism standing. He was wrong.  
Just as soon as they entered the mess hall Sheppard heard Cave yell over at someone who was serving food.

"What's going on? Why is he yelling at them?" Sheppard asked Beckett who looked uneasy.  
"Apparently he's upset at the audacity of serving things with lemons in it." Carson replied a little dumbfounded.  
Rodney was smirking and looked incredibly pleased at this. "That's Grandpa for you."  
Carson looked at him wide eyed. "Excuse me?"  
Ronon just grunted from a table a ways away as he ate.  
Sheppard replied, "Well great.. And I thought one McKay was enough."


End file.
